


Can I Have Your Order?

by choco_eclair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, kageyama and hinata don't know each other yet, kageyama trying to be swaggeyama but failing so hard, kageyama's mind is filled with hinata, like seriously, mentions of Kageyama's parents, more like kaGAYYYama, pizza delivery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_eclair/pseuds/choco_eclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama decides to order pizza. The deliveryman turns out to be a certain orange-haired guy with a smile as bright as the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAH what is this  
> what have i come up with ;w; hope it isn't as bad as the summary ///

Kageyama felt his summer holiday was dragging on and on. He’s usually ready for time away from school, but recently the temperature’s been way too hot. And so, Kageyama just stayed in his room this afternoon while doing nothing.

He did not have any idea on how to spend his summer.

Then, Kageyama’s stomach rumbled. His parents were away during this summer break and there’s no one cooking food.

‘I think I’ll just order pizza.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama scrolled in his phone and orders online.

‘Karasuno Pizza... Oikawa told me this place had good pizzas.’ In a few minutes, his order is placed and a delivery man is on his way. The ravenette then lied down on his bed and slept as he waited for his pizza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell in front of his house rang loudly. Kageyama slowly got up from his bed, knowing it was his pizza just by the smell wafting from it. He walked downstairs with his house keys in his hands and opened the front door.

What Kageyama didn’t expect was a guy roughly a head shorter than him, with messy, wild orange hair. His smile was bright enough to match the sun setting on the horizon.

When he noticed Kageyama, his light brown eyes lit up and his smile just got even wider. If that’s even possible.

“Here’s your order, uhh...” he looked at his paper again. “Mr.Kageyama?”

“Oh,um, no need to call me that. Just Kageyama is fine.” Kageyama stuttered, barely getting any words out. ‘God, I must sound so lame.’ the ravenette thought.

“Sure, whatever you’re comfortable with. You ordered a pepperoni and cheese pizza, right?” Kageyama nodded and took the box from him. Now he didn’t care much about the pizza, he wanted to talk to Hinata more.

“Um... What’s your name again?” Kageyama asked.

“Oh, Hinata Shouyou. I actually just moved around this neighborhood, so I think I’ll be seeing you a lot.” Hinata grinned.  Kageyama’s heart started beating so fast, he thought it’ll explode. Hinata checked his phone to look at the time, and his face had a look of shock.

“Shoot, it’s that late?! I gotta go now Kageyama, or else Daichi-san will be pissed off! See ya later!” Hinata half-yelled while riding his bike in a very fast manner.

Before Kageyama even got to say goodbye, Hinata already sped off. Kageyama felt his heart was now too incontrollable and his face was crimson. He suddenly crouched down, face buried in his knees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After crouching down like an idiot, Kageyama stood up and went inside with the pizza box. He closed the door, locked it and went to his room upstairs.

He opened the box and ate his pizza, which was slightly cold by the time he touched it. Kageyama couldn’t stop thinking about Hinata.

‘What am I, a schoolgirl crushing on her senpai?!’

He slapped his face several times, tried practicing volleyball tosses, meditated, read a few comics, even banging his head lightly against the wall. Nothing worked.

Hinata’s smile just stuck to his mind like gum.

‘If I’m not mistaken, he just moved nearby right?’

The raven-haired boy got an idea. Kageyama now knows just how to spend his summer break.


	2. Excellent Customer Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter to this fanfic~ The customer service is pretty good, especially for Kageyama.
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to catharsis and Tomoaki for motivating me with their nice comments!

 

“Hello, Oikawa speaking.” Oikawa said, his hand holding his phone lazily. There was a few seconds of silence. Right when he decided to end the call, the caller spoke.

“Oikawa, how do you flirt with someone?!”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. _Wait, is this Tobio? Or am I just imagining things??_

“...Who’s this?” Oikawa questioned slowly.

“Kageyama.” The other voice said with a tinge of impatience.

Then the brown haired captain held his head back and laughed until tears filled his eyes. Iwaizumi, who was standing next to him, had his brow furrowed and whispered “Shut up, Shittykawa!”

Oikawa immediately pressed the record button on his phone.

_This is going to be history._

“Ooh, wittle Tobio has a cwush on someone?” Oikawa teased. He could perfectly imagine Tobio having his scowl and gritting his teeth.

“Shut- please, just answer my question and don’t make it hard for me.” Oikawa smiled to himself while his eyes focused on his boyfriend, Iwaizumi.

“Well, Tobio, one of my favorite hobbies is to make things harder for you.” Oikawa declared. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have something... or rather someone to do right now!” Oikawa grinned devilishly, before pressing the stop record button.

Unfortunately, Iwaizumi heard the last part of their conversation and proceeded to kick Oikawa.

**______________________________________**

Kageyama looked around the bookstore. It had been a while since he visited one, since he didn’t read much.

After searching for a few minutes, he finally found it.

 _Dating 101: Tips and Tricks on Dating, huh? I heard it was one of the most popular dating guide books._ Kageyama thought. He picked up the book and proceeded to the counter.

**_______________________________________**

“Hinata, come here for a sec.” Daichi said. Hinata gulped, but went to Daichi nonetheless.

 _Am I in trouble??_ He thought.

“Do you know this... ‘Kageyama’ guy?” Daichi asked. Then all of Hinata’s co workers looked at Hinata with what looked like mischievous grins on their faces, except Asahi, who looked as clueless as Hinata.

“Oh, he ordered from us a few days ago. Why?” Hinata questioned, tilting his head in confusion. Honestly, he thinks that he may or may not have a tiny, little crush on Kageyama.

Of course he wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Nothing. Oh, but everytime he orders, I want only you to deliver it. Or else...” Daichi uttered, a dark smile painted on his face.

Hinata didn’t want to find out what ‘or else’ would be. Not that he minded delivering pizza to Kageyama.

**_____________________________________**

After Daichi left, the Karasuno Pizza’s employees went back to work.

“Wait, I thought Daichi-san didn’t really agree with our ‘Operation Dorks Clearly In Love’??” Tanaka asked Nishinoya, dubbing their plan with a ridiculous but truthful name.

 _Yeah, I know it’s tasteless, but that Kageyama dude keeps ordering from us! Also he wrote something about who the deliveryman would be, specifically asking Hinata to deliver it for him._ Tanaka thought. _We care about customer service, obviously._

“Ask Suga-san, not me.” Nishinoya dead-panned, pointing his index finger towards Sugawara, who was sporting a huge grin.

“Let’s just say I have ‘good persuasive techniques’ when it comes to Daichi.” Sugawara said, his hands mimicking quotation marks.

Tanaka and Nishinoya said no more.

**____________________________________**

The doorbell rang, alerting Kageyama. He walked to the door, hoping it was a certain orange haired deliveryman who totally wasn’t his crush.

Fortunately, it was.

“Hey, Kageyama!” Hinata smiled, a warm expression painted on his face. Hinata had a pizza box on his hand.

Kageyama had never seen anything cuter than Hinata’s smile, nor would he think he ever would find such a thing.

“Thanks.” Kageyama coolly said, trying to make a good impression. Hinata responded with another grin, and waited for Kageyama to give him the money.

Just as he was about to leave, he could hear Kageyama’s voice.

“Wait, uh, Hinata!” The ravenette basically yelled that sentence, and Hinata jumped in surprise.

“What- what is it?” Hinata thought he just saw Kageyama’s cheeks turning red, but he must’ve imagined things. He must’ve been.

“... E-excuse me, I th-think I lost my phone number, can I please... borrow yours?” Kageyama stuttered, his voice just barely audible.

Hinata thought he had finally lost it, or something was terribly wrong with his ears. He could feel his face go warm. Hinata then rummaged through his pockets in search of something.

Kageyama couldn’t bear looking at Hinata directly and looked away with a flustered face.

Hinata have seemed to found something.

“Kageyama can you close your eyes for a minute?” Hinata asked. Kageyama shut his eyes, his face still very red.

Hinata jotted down something on a sticky note, and sticked it under Kageyama’s pizza box. He then handed it over to the ravenette.

When Kageyama opened his eyes, he saw Hinata timidly getting closer and kissed the raven’s cheek, before pedaling his bike in the speed of light.

**_________________________________________**

Kageyama stood there silently with a blank expression. The events that had just occured was a little too much to process.

He turned back and closed the door slowly, before touching his cheek where Hinata had kissed.

_What... just happened?_

Kageyama swore his face was so red, steam could be coming out of his ears any second now.

He ate his pizza, and when he finished, he saw something under the box. It was a sticky note, with a phone number on it.

 _Wait, is this Hinata’s phone number??_ Kageyama thought.

Kageyama could just barely restrain himself from grinning like an idiot and yelling like someone would when they won a match. He started rolling on his bed for no reason.

_I have to thank Oikawa for recommending me this pizza place._

**_________________________________________**

“I SWEAR TO GOD OIKAWA, I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!” Kageyama yelled while calling Oikawa. The least thing he expected was his conversation with Oikawa going viral among his friends.

“Hahaha, Tobio, thanks for the offer, but I still want to see Iwa-chan for the next few years, so nope!” Oikawa joked. Then he ended the call.

Kageyama did not care how, but he WILL have his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa has someone to do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hmmm i wonder who it is???  
> also sugawara's "persuasive techniques" sure does wonders on daichi huh?  
> i'll leave it up to you guys to imagine what it is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> so basically kageyama's gonna spend the summer break banging Hinata.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> or at least trying to.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i'mjokinghahahplsdontleaveme


End file.
